Pretty Cure GoGo Heart
Pretty Cure GoGo Heart is a fanon story based on Pretty Cure Max Heart and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. It focuses on what happens after the two series end, and on twins named Aruna and Von, who lived in the Garden of Light until now. Plot When Aruna meets Pretty Cure 5 at Natts House, Nicole promises to help her to find her twin. Characters The main characters are Aruna and Von, although the Pretty Cures have major roles too. 'The twins' Aruna is the cheerful, caring and aggressive little girl who is the first character introduced. She holds the powers of hope and encounters Pretty Cure 5 at Natts House, quickly forming admiration towards Nicole. With the help of Nicole and Nicole's friends, Aruna begins her search for Von, her twin brother, and her friends. Upon being reunited with Mipple, Aruna's powers gain an enormous boost, allowing her to transform into Cure Silver. Aruna's twin brother Von is a little boy who has been kidnapped by a Zakenna. He holds the powers of Light. He is the more calm one of the two, but is still pulled along in Aruna's antics. Upon being reunited with Porun, Von's powers gain an enormous boost, allowing him to transform into Cure Gold. 'Pretty Cure 5' Pretty Cure 5 consists of Nicole, the optimistic leader, Rena, the sporty tomboy, Mela nie, the young singer and actress, Claire, the novelist, and Karen, the calm doctor-to-be. Although having an intense dislike towards them when she first meets the five girls, Aruna very quickly warms up to them and becomes their friend. They protect Aruna and help her to reunite with her friends. The five girls are close friends and can transform into Pretty Cure. Their mascots, Coco, Natts, Milk and Syrup, all have human forms, although Milk is the only one who can remain in human form without getting tired out. She uses the alias Kimberly and can transform into the warrior Milky Rose. Coco and Natts are the kings of the Palmier Kingdom, and Syrup is a delivery boy who can transform into an aeroplane-resembling form. 'Pretty Cure & Shiny Luminous' Natalie, who is sporty yet girly, and her best friend, smart and understanding Hannah, can transform into Pretty Cure. Hilary, a close friend of Natalie and Hannah, can transform into Shiny Luminous with the help of Porun. She is usually kind and gentle. Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun are the group's mascots, and also are the twins' close friends. Mepple is the Chosen Hero, and his only love Mipple is the Princess of Hope. Porun and Lulun are the Prince and Princess of Light. All four used to live in the Garden of Light with the twins. Villains Zakennas are the enemies that the group encounters at first,with no-one seen controlling them. Zakennas are dark purple, shadow-like creatures of darkness, usually summoned by the Dark Zone. They can posess both people and items, although humans are very rarely being taken over by a Zakenna. The Zakennas originally are sent out by a small group of dark beings from the Dark Zone, who are similar to the Seeds of Darkness because they are all that is left. They aim to destoy the powers of hope and light in order to conceal the only threat there is to their goal. They aim to destroy the worlds and fill them with darkness, thus trying to resurrect the Dark King. Later on, the most powerful members of the group send out Fusions, which can take the form of any dark creature (Zakenna, Nightmares and monsters of Eternal). In fact, the Boss behind all this is revealed to be a Fusion that resembles a fused form of the Seeds of Darkness, as it has been after the twins ever since they were babies. Category:User:Jane75 Category:Series